


That's Friendship

by Fr333bird



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spins off from canon on the Russian trip. Maxxie's sad after falling out with Anwar, and decides to give in and let Tony cheer him up after all. That's what mates are for. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a new fandom for me. I’ve always watched and loved Skins (a UK TV series) but have never written it before, and I haven’t read any Skins fic either. But my wonderful beta Mamdi begged me for Maxxie porn so who was I to refuse? 
> 
> If you aren’t familiar with Skins but are looking at this anyway (thank you!), then go to YouTube and search for ‘Maxxie and Tony kiss’. Because kissing, and Tony offering Maxxie a blow job is canon. If you’re in the US you can watch Skins on Netflix, and in the UK you can watch the older series on 4OD through the Channel 4 website.
> 
> This spins off part way through Series 1 episode 6 when they’re on the school trip to Russia.

******

Tony’s such a fucking wanker sometimes.

The second time he offers to give Maxxie head, Maxxie wants to punch him. He actually sees it in his mind -- imagines the crunch of his knuckles on that perfect jaw, a pouty lip splitting under the impact, Tony’s head flying back in surprise. 

Maxxie isn’t prepared to be some fucking experiment for Tony. For someone who’s supposed to be his mate. Especially when his best mate has already hurt him so badly and he could really use a friend right now. But Maxxie isn’t the type to lash out. Not at someone who he cares about, even if he is a total arsehole. So he crashes out into the corridor and kicks some doors and walls instead, slamming into them with his feet and his fists until he’s exhausted and panting, and the hurt inside is dulled by the pain in his body. 

Maxxie feels empty, alone. He can’t talk to Anwar as he’s half the reason that Maxxie’s feeling like shit. And after accidentally crashing in on Chris and Angie earlier -- _what the fuck’s going on there anyway?_ \-- he knows that Chris is otherwise occupied. 

Eventually he calms down enough to go back to the room that he’s sharing with Tony and is relieved to find it empty. Tony must be off somewhere with Michelle. With any luck he’ll be out all night and Maxxie won’t have to put up with any more of his shit.

He gets ready for bed, stripping down to t-shirt and underwear despite the cold. There are plenty of blankets on the bed at least, and he hates wearing loads of layers in bed. He lies curled around himself in the darkness and feels sorry for himself for a while as the bed warms up around him. Just as he’s considering having a wank to cheer himself up, he hears the door open. He ignores it, facing the wall, body tense. 

“Maxxie?” Tony hisses.

Maxxie ignores him, pretending to be asleep. Tony closes the door behind him and plunges the room into almost total darkness again. Maxxie lies and listens as Tony faffs around in the dark. He hears the sound of shoes being kicked off, clothing being discarded. Just as he’s starting to relax again, Tony surprises him by coming and getting into Maxxie’s bed instead of his own. 

“What the fuck, Tony!” Maxxie yelps as Tony’s freezing feet sneak between his calves and a cold hand catches the strip of exposed skin at his waist.

“Shh,” Tony wriggles closer. “I’m cold. Warm me up.”

Maxxie toys with the idea of shoving him out the bed, but just as he’s about to brace himself against the wall and push Tony off, Tony speaks again. “I’m sorry, okay. I know I was a twat earlier. I was just trying to cheer you up, honestly. But apparently it didn’t work.”

“No, it didn’t.” Maxxie agrees. But an apology from Tony is so surprising that he lets him stay, wrapped around him, warmth creeping between them as they lie in silence for a while. 

“I would though,” Tony mutters, his breath warm against Maxxie’s shoulder blades, even through the fabric of his t-shirt. 

“Would what?” Maxxie’s half asleep now.

“I would give you head,” Tony’s arm slips further around, his fingertips finding and tracing the line of fine hair below Maxxie’s belly button. “And not just to cheer you up, or because I want to try something new. But because I _want_ to.” 

His voice is barely more than a whisper and Maxxie can feel Tony behind him, getting hard while he talks. His own body starts to react despite his anger, his distrust. Tony’s dick can’t lie. However fucked up his reasons might be, at this particular moment in time he clearly wants Maxxie.

Fuck it.

“Okay then,” Maxxie rolls onto his back, the tiny bed creaking and groaning at the movement. “Go for it.”

Tony hesitates for a moment, just long enough for Maxxie to realise that he’s nervous. He doesn’t comment on it but it gives him a secret thrill of satisfaction to see Tony unsure for once. He’s normally so cocky, so in charge of every situation. Maxxie realises that at this particular moment in time, he’s the one who knows what he’s doing. This is all new to Tony.

He reaches for Tony and pulls him in for a kiss, sucking Tony’s lower lip into his mouth and releasing it with a slick sound. “So, are you gonna suck me, or what?”

Tony hovers over him, uncertain for a moment, then dips his head and kisses Maxxie again. His hands are on Maxxie’s t-shirt, pulling it up, uncovering his belly and chest. Maxxie helps, pulling it up and over his head, chucking it on the floor, then lying back again. Tony’s lips find a nipple and Maxxie gasps, his fingers twining into Tony’s hair as he flicks out an experimental tongue. One of Tony’s hands slides over Maxxie’s belly and cups his erection, pushing tight against the fabric of his boxer briefs. 

Tony moves to straddle Maxxie’s thighs and he’s pulling Maxxie’s underwear down around his thighs, releasing his cock. Maxxie lies back and waits, his heart pounding as he tries to control his breathing. 

Tony’s tentative at first and it’s obvious that he’s never done this before. His lips are soft, the inside of his mouth is hot and wet and it feels good, but he’s trying too hard. His rhythm is awkward and his teeth scrape on the head of Maxxie’s cock making him jerk with surprise -- not in a good way.

“Shit, man... be careful,” Maxxie reaches down, slipping his hands into Tony’s hair and slowing him down. “Slow is fine, and cover your teeth with your lips, yeah?”

He smiles in the darkness as Tony continues, steadier now, less frantic. But it still feels to Maxxie like Tony’s trying to prove himself. He tries to take Maxxie deep but it makes him gag. Typical Tony, he won’t give up. He keeps pushing his limits, trying to take all of Maxxie’s cock. Maxxie lets him for a while, but then he gets impatient because he wants to come, and Tony choking on his prick is kind of distracting. 

“Use your hand too,” he instructs, gripping his cock at the base to show Tony. “Just use your mouth on the head, that’ll bring me off real fast.”

Tony pulls off to breathe for a moment. “Bossy aren’t you,” he chuckles, his hand working Maxxie’s cock now. 

“Yeah, well. Deal with it. You’ve finally found something you’re not actually good at, so I thought I’d give you a few tips.”

“Fuck you,” Tony huffs. 

“It takes practice,” Maxxie placates him. “You’re doing okay, come on.” He pulls Tony’s head back down, pushing his hips up impatiently. 

Tony does better this time, not trying to take too much. He sucks on the head, swirling his tongue as his hand works in time with his mouth. Maxxie feels himself getting close and considers not warning Tony, but decides that would be too mean. 

“Fuck...” he grips Tony’s hair, “I’m gonna come.”

Tony makes a humming sound and carries on sucking so Maxxie takes that as a green light. His hips buck up reflexively and Tony gags again as Maxxie comes, spurting into Tony’s throat with a groan. Tony pulls off coughing and wiping his mouth and Maxxie just laughs at him as he uses his own fingers to squeeze the last few drops out. 

“Shit,” Tony mutters. “I’ve got new respect for girls now, that’s not as easy as it looks.”

“You did okay for your first time, man. I didn’t think you’d try and swallow.” Maxxie ruffles Tony’s hair. “Do you want me to suck you now?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Tony pushes Maxxie over so he can lie down beside him. 

Maxxie leans in for a snog, licking into Tony’s mouth and tasting himself as his hands start to roam. He rubs Tony through his underwear and finds him half hard. Obviously gagging on another bloke’s cock wasn’t too much of a turn off. 

Maxxie shifts, moving down the bed. He pauses to pull his underwear back up from where it’s still bunched awkwardly around his legs. He pulls Tony’s boxer briefs down and all the way off his feet, then pushes Tony’s legs apart. Tony resists momentarily but then relaxes and lets Maxxie do what he wants, spreading his thighs so Maxxie can settle between them.

Maxxie leans down, taking Tony’s cock in his hand as he kisses his chest, his belly, his hips. He pumps him until he’s fully hard and Maxxie can’t help feeling secretly smug that Tony’s cock is smaller than his. It feels good in his hand though, really fucking hard and he’s already getting wet at the tip. It makes Maxxie impatient to taste him. 

He buries his nose in Tony’s pubes first, enjoying the musky boy-scent of him. He can see the darkness of the hair against Tony’s pale skin, even in the near darkness. He wishes he could see more but he doesn’t want to freak Tony out by asking to put the light on. He laps at Tony’s balls, licking the soft skin, his hand still stroking, and Tony makes a little strangled, helpless sound. Maxxie grins, enjoying the power. 

He slips his hand down, hooking two fingers around the base of Tony’s cock and licks up the underside, stopping when he reaches the head. 

Tony’s hands grip his head and push him down. 

“ _Please!_ ”

He sounds desperate, needy. Maxxie’s never heard Tony sound anything close to this before. It makes his cock start to thicken again already, knowing that he’s doing this. _He’s_ making Tony sound like this. 

He finally lets Tony push him where he wants him and he opens his lips and takes Tony in deep, his nose touching pubes as Tony moans and twists his fingers in Maxxie’s hair. Maxxie shows him how it’s done, sliding up and down Tony’s prick, getting him wet with spit, taking him in all the way each time. 

From the way that Tony’s hips are hitching and from the sounds he’s making, Maxxie knows he isn’t going to last long. But he’s not in the mood to slow things down; he wants Tony to come hard and fast. He pushes Tony’s thighs wider and slides his hands up, tracing Tony’s hole with one of his thumbs and that’s all it takes. Tony cries out and arches off the bed, pulling Maxxie’s hair painfully as his cock pulses and spills, filling Maxxie’s mouth. Maxxie swallows like a pro and keeps sucking as Tony rides it out, moaning and gasping as he tenses and shudders.

When Tony finally stills, Maxxie pulls off and crawls back up the bed, collapsing beside Tony with a smug grin on his face -- even though Tony can’t see it in the darkness. They lie together for a little while, half-cuddling through necessity. It’s not really possible to do anything else in a bed this small. 

“Well, I guess I’d better get into my own bed.” Tony says once his breathing has steadied. 

“I s’pose so,” Maxxie agrees.

Tony sits up and fumbles around looking for his pants. He sits on the edge of the bed, pulling them back on and up in silence. Then he turns and pats Maxxie’s cheek playfully. “Thanks, man. That was...” he hesitates.

“Fucking awesome?” Maxxie suggests. 

“Modest aren’t you?” Tony chuckles, but he doesn’t disagree. “Anyway, good night.” He surprises Maxxie by leaning down and brushing a quick kiss over his lips before standing and moving over to his own bed.

Maxxie lies and listens to the creaking of the springs and the rustle of blankets as Tony gets settled. He smiles into the darkness.

“Thanks, Tony,” he says. “You were right, that did cheer me up.”

“You see?” Tony replies. “Giving head -- that’s friendship. That’s what mates are for.”


End file.
